A Twist
by fremioneloverr
Summary: Petunia Evans divorces Vernon Dursley after he murders a fellow co-worker a month before Dudley was born. She is left with Dudley Evans as a single mother. But, Lily and James Potter, cannot take care of 6 out of 8 of their children. Will Petunia and Dudley except the 6 new family members? Petunia and Dudley are nice in this story. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

James and Lily Potter were told false information. They were told their sons, Christopher Michael Potter (age 1) and Evan Frank Potter (age 1), were the Chosen Ones. Well, they weren't.

Thinking their other children would be safer, they sent Harry James Potter (age 1), Lucas Sirius Potter (age 1), Daniel Remus Potter (age 1), Madelyn Ella Potter (age 1), Brandon Peter Potter (1 month old), and Andrew Carl Potter (1 month old) to Lily's sister, Petunia.

Little did Mr. and Mrs. Potter know, they were wrong about who the Chosen Ones were. There was two of them, Harry James Potter, and Madelyn Ella Potter.

The night after Halloween of 1981 after Voldemort failed to kill Lily, James, and their children, the parents sent the real Chosen Ones and the rest of their children to the doorway of number 4 Privet Drive.

Petunia Evans received quite a scare the next day.

On October 2, 1981, Petunia Evans carried her son, Dudley Evans, outside to get ready to go on a shopping trip to the grocery store. But she almost tripped on something right outside her door.

6 children!

_What in the world?,_ Petunia thought.

She saw a white envelope laying on the porch with the mysterious children.

She sighed and picked up the nearest child, the name on his blanket said Lucas Sirius Potter. She put him and Dudley on the couch in the living room. Then she went back out and saw two babies only a couple months old.

_What kind of a sick person would leave them out there for God only knows how long, _Petunia thought outraged.

The blankets said Brandon Peter Potter and Andrew Carl Potter.

After she placed the two infants on some pillows, she went back out to get the three others. Two boys and a girl. She managed to get all three of them in the house at one time.

The blankets said Harry James Potter, Daniel Remus Potter, and Madelyn Ella Potter.

After all the children were inside, she sat down with the two infants in her lap and read the note.

_Dear Petunia,_

_How are you? It's me, Lily. I know you hate me, but please take care of 6 out of 8 of my children. They are not safe here._

_The oldest one is Harry James Potter, who is a year old. Then comes Christopher Michael Potter, who is staying with me. Next is Lucas Sirius Potter, who is with you and he's a year old. Evan Frank Potter is next, who is also with me. Then is Daniel Remus Potter, who is also a year old. Next is my only daughter, Madelyn Ella Potter, who is also a year old. Harry, Christopher, Lucas, Evan, Daniel, and Madelyn were all born around the same time. Lastly is the twins, Brandon Peter Potter who is a month old, and Andrew Carl Potter who is a month old. Brandon is 3 minutes older. Harry is 28 minutes older than Madelyn, who is the youngest._

_The six of their birthdays is July 31, 1980. The twins' birthday is September 18, 1981. _

_I can't really explain anything, in case someone gets a hand on this letter. _

_But I do love, as does James, all my children._

_But I have to take care of Christopher and Evan for safety reasons. Please understand, Petunia. _

_You will be helping us all if you take care of 6 of my babies._

_Love,_

_Lily Evans Potter_

Petunia looked at the six children and her heart melted.

She needed to take care of them. Not because of Lily, she was furious that Lily would give her children away like that, but because she loved those children already. Plus, Dudley should grow up with other children.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

It has been exactly 8 months since Petunia got her 6 nephews and niece. Life was amazing. Dudley got along with all of his cousins. The six new additions to the family got along extraordinary with Petunia, which she was glad for. The kids were now just starting to walk and talk.

"Aunt Tunia, Aunt Tunia!" Madelyn came crawling in through the kitchen door.

"Yes, honey?" Petunia asked, scooping Madelyn up in her arms.

"I hungwy," Madelyn pouted.

"You are, are you?" Petunia cooed.

Madelyn nodded.

"Well, sweetie, I'm making dinner," Petunia smiled. Madelyn's face brightened.

"Weally?" Madelyn smiled.

"Yes, Maddy, I am," Petunia laughed. Madelyn giggled.

"Okay, Aunt Tunia," Petunia put her down and she crawled back out.

Not even five minutes later Harry was crawling in the door.

"Is is twue?" he asked.

"Is what true?" Petunia turned around and smiled when she saw him.

"Are you making dinner?" Harry cried happily. Harry could talk better than the rest of the children in the house.

"Yes, Harry-Bear, I am," Petunia smiled. Harry groaned at the nickname.

"I gotta go tell Dudley!" he exclaimed, then crawled back out of the doorway.

Petunia shook her and smiled. These kids were awesome, including her own Dudley.

Ten minutes later, dinner was ready. She made the kids favorite food, macaroni and cheese. She had to feed Brandon and Andrew baby food still, they were a year old still.

She walked into the living room where the kids were watching TV. Well, they were trying to figure out how to work it.

"Well, I fink we should pwess dis fing and then it goes on," Madelyn claimed.

"But you're a girl!" Harry argued.

"Tho?" Madelyn asked.

"We can't listen to a girl," Harry said.

"Why not?" Madelyn yelled at her brother.

"We can only listen to Aunt Petunia," Harry said.

"Maddy's wight. We pwess this button thingy and it goes on. Hawwy, tell Maddy you're sowwy," Daniel commanded.

"I sorry, Maddy," Harry lowered his head in shame.

"It's awight, Hawwy. I wove you," Madelyn smiled at him.

"Love you, too, Maddy," Harry smiled at her and gave her a hug.

"Awww," Lucas and Dudley smiled.

"Gwoup hug!" Lucas shouted.

After the hug let out, Petunia said, "Kids, dinner!"

"DINNER!" everyone screamed, then raced past Petunia and into the kitchen to the table.

Petunia picked up Brandon and Andrew from the play pen and walked into the kitchen to put the twins into their separate high chairs. Everyone else hated the high chairs, she Petunia put pillows under the children so they were raised higher.

"Fank you for dinner, Aunt Tuney," Madelyn smiled.

"Your very welcome, Maddy," Petunia smiled at her niece. "Now I think everyone has to have a bath then go to bed."

All the kids, except for Brandon and Andrew, groaned.

After everyone's bath, Petunia gave the boys a bath and Maddy a separate one, it was time for bed.

Everyone has their own room, which is surprising. Their are four bedrooms upstairs, one for Petunia, Dudley, Brandon, and Andrew. Petunia got people to redo the basement to put in four separate bedrooms, for Harry, Daniel, Lucas, and Madelyn, the basement was actually very big. Their was also a big playroom down there.

Petunia had a lot of extra money since Vernon was in jail. The judge said Vernon inherited a lot of money from his parents, who were millionaires, but had to give it to Petunia after he got sent to jail for the rest of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was the next week when Petunia received some odd news.

"Hello?" she asked when she picked up the phone.

"Are you Ms. Petunia Evans?"

"Yes..why?" Petunia asked.

"Ms. Evans, are you interested in adopting a child?"

Petunia didn't answer for a couple of seconds. Finally she did.

"Who is this calling, if I might ask?"

"Oh, dear me. I didn't introduce myself! My name is Teresa Smith, the organizer of St. Peter's Orphanage (I made that up)," the voice, Teresa Smith, claimed.

"Adopting a child?" Petunia asked again.

"Well, 3 actually. The oldest is a boy, who is three years old. Then comes a girl who is also three. Next comes another girl who is a year old," Teresa mentioned.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I quite understand. Where did you receive my name from?" Petunia questioned.

"Well...someone mentioned you to me. These children need a loving home and would be honored if you would adopt them. I heard for a source that you have a son and a niece and nephew with you right now," Teresa guessed.

"Yes," Petunia answered.

"Good well-," Teresa started.

"What are their names?" Petunia interrupted.

"Alexander Gabriel, Lacey Samantha, and Payton Paige," Teresa responded.

"I'll have to talk to everyone," Petunia doubted.

"That's alright," Teresa said.

"And I work," Petunia doubted again.

"A babysitter then, maybe?" Teresa suggested.

"I'll think about it. When should I call you back?" Petunia asked.

"Either this evening or tomorrow sometime," Teresa said.

"All right. Goodbye," Petunia dismissed. Then she hung up and went out to the living room.

Since today was Saturday, she didn't have work.

"Kids, I have a question. Would you like some new kids in the family," she asked the children.

Everybody stopped what they were doing to look at Petunia. Then they huddled up and talked for about 10 minutes. Petunia found this very amusing, while Brandon and Andrew just sat there.

"There's always woom for everwone here. We say des," Madelyn smiled.

"Dat's right. How many kids are dere?" Lucas asked.

"Three. One boy a year older than you, a girl a year older than you, and a girl a year younger than you," Petunia answered.

"YES!" they all screamed, well, everyone who can talk.

Petunia smiled. There was nothing she regretted in her life right now. One of her favorite times in her life was when Lily made the mistake of dropping her kids off at her home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Petunia was very nervous. Why, you may ask? Well, today was the day when she would be receiving three new children in her home. She was half nervous, half excited..

...well, more like all excited...

"Aunt Tuney, wen we gowin?" Madelyn asked.

"Now, as a matter of fact!" Petunia exclaimed.

"Now?" Lucas asked, excited.

"Now," Petunia smiled.

"I gowing to get new bwother and sisters?" Dudley asked, practically jumping.

"Yes you are, Duds," Petunia smiled.

Dudley screamed for joy, while Madelyn whispered to Daniel and Harry.

"Where will they sleep, Aunt Tunia?" Harry asked.

Hmm...Petunia didn't exactly think about that...

"Two giwls can sleep wif me!" Madelyn exclaimed.

"And bwother can sleep wif me!" Dudley announced.

"Are you two sure?" Petunia asked, doubtful.

"Powitife," Maddy claimed, aiming to say positive.

"Abultuely," Dudley said, aiming to say absolutely.

"Alright," Petunia sighed.

"Yay!" Madelyn and Dudley screamed together.

Petunia sighed and smiled at them. They were just too cute.

* * *

"Sign this," Teresa Smith said.

"Okay," she said.

"And this," Teresa smiled to Petunia. Petunia smiled back.

"Alright, just this last page...there you go!" Teresa exclaimed. She glanced over at the children, the ones who live with Petunia, that is, who were dancing and singing with joy. Brandon and Andrew were on Petunia's lap.

"Now are you ready to get the children, Petunia?" Teresa asked. Petunia nodded.

"Very well, then. I will go get them," Teresa continued.

"We awe so exwited," Maddy laughed.

"Yes we are!" Daniel exclaimed.

"Mowe than words!" Lucas yelled.

Harry and Dudley shook their heads and sighed. "Kids."

Petunia shot them an amused smile.

Finally, in about ten minutes, Teresa returned with Alexander, Lacey, and Payton.

Petunia knelt down and smiled at them. "Hi guys, I'm your new mommy."

"Mommy?" Lacey asked. Her short brown hair was in her mouth and she grabbed it out. She looked up at Petunia with chocolate brown eyes.

"Yes, honey," Petunia smiled.

"Are we gonna live wif you?" Alexander asked. He had black hair and blue eyes, dark ocean blue.

"Yes, you are," Petunia smiled, once again.

Madelyn stepped in. "My name is Madelyn, but pwease call me Maddy."

"Hi, Maddy," Alexander said shyly.

She smiled at her new cousin. "Hi...may I pwease call you Awex?"

Alex nodded. Then Maddy turned to Lacey. Payton was still in Teresa's arms.

"Hi Wacey!" Maddy giggled. Lacey smiled brightly at her.

"My name is Maddy," Madelyn smiled brightly back at her.

"You, me, and Payton will shawe a woom," Maddy smiled again.

"Dat's great!" Lacey cried happily. Maddy nodded.

"Well, kids, let's go home," Petunia said brightly to her new children.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was the week after Petunia adopted Alexander, Lacey, and Payton was when she received the unexpected visitor.

She just got home from work and the babysitter just left, and now Petunia was feeding the three youngest children.

Someone rang the doorbell and Petunia sat up to get it. She could still see the children from the hallway, watching them and making sure they behaved in a well manner.

"Hello, Petunia," said a hard voice.

Petunia nearly jumped out of her skin-she recognized that voice.

"S-Snape?" she whispered, shocked.

Severus Snape only nodded.

"What are you doing here. Please don't take away my babies!" Petunia cried.

"Your babies?" he asked, confused.

"Lily's children," Petunia sighed.

"Ah, I see, you have taken a liking to the children, haven't you," Severus raised an eyebrow. Petunia merely nodded, thinking about what the wizard was doing here.

"You have not answered my question," Petunia stated calmly.

"Yes, well, I was sent here," Snape replied. Petunia realized that was only what he was going to say and she sighed.

"AUNT TUNEY!" Maddy came screaming over to Petunia and jumped into her arms.

Petunia then realized that her niece was sobbing into her arms.

"Oh, Mads, what's the matter?" Petunia tried to comfort her.

"I w-was ju-just pwaying with Wacey and den all of a wudden Danwel said somefink mean to me and den he was all wet. And I know I did dat!" Maddy sobbed. Petunia knew exactly what she was talking about.

Maddy just did her first accidental magic.

Normally, Petunia would have been shocked, but in this case she was very proud. When Petunia was only a child, all she wanted to be was a witch, and then Lily got that letter. But now, she wasn't, and couldn't, hate her niece. And, truly, she never hated Lily at all. Petunia was only jealous of what she couldn't have.

"Accidental magic," Snape broke Petunia out of her thoughts.

Madelyn looked over as she just noticed Severus was there.

"M-magic?" she asked, confused.

"You're witch," he said simply.

"Aunt Tuney, is this true?" Maddy asked. Petunia nodded.

"Oh my...," Maddy jumped out of Petunia's arms and went around screaming to everyone in the living room, "EVWEBODY, GUESS WHAT! I'M A WITCH! I'M A WITCH!"

"You are not," Alexander's voice rang through the hallway.

"Are too!" Maddy argued.

"Not!" this time it was Harry's.

Then Daniel's.

Then Dudley's.

Then Lucas'.

Then finally Lacey agreed with Maddy.

Severus looked over at Petunia and said, "I know Lily had six children sent here. And I know that you have one child older than four of the six children. But why were there two extra voices?"

Severus looked


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"That's none of your business," Petunia sighed.

"I believe it is," Severus smirked.

"Last week, I adopted three kids. Happy, now?" Petunia snapped.

Severus was quiet for a moment then spoke softly, "May I please come in?"

Petunia cursed herself for lack of manners.

"Of course you may," Petunia held the door open for him, then stepped aside and Severus came through the open door.

"So, Petunia, care to explain?" he smirked once again.

Petunia sighed.

"Sure, Severus, sit down. Just let me get the children to bed," she smiled.

"CHILDREN!" Petunia shouted. Then she walked into the living room and the children's eyes wandered over to her. "Bed time."

"Aww, Mum," Dudley whined.

"No, buts, Dudley Vernon," Petunia warned. Dudley hung his head in shame.

"But, Aunt Tuney, do we _have _to?" Madelyn cried out. Petunia nodded.

The older children went to their rooms while Petunia carried Payton, Andrew, and Brandon to their cribs.

* * *

After Petunia read everyone bed time stories, she sat down with Severus at the kitchen table. They were silent for a few moments when Severus broke the awkwardness.

"So, Petunia, Lily told me you have a husband?" he asked.

Petunia scoffed. "I divorced him. He murdered a poor co-worker a month before I had Dudley. Vernon Dursley is a terrible man to walk the earth."

Severus merely raised an eyebrow. "So who are the children?"

"Well, Dudley is mine. Maddy, Lucas, Harry, Daniel, Brandon, and Andrew are Lily's. I adopted Alex, Lacey, and Payton a week ago," Petunia explained.

Severus nodded. Then Petunia asked the question he was dreading.

"So who sent you?"

"Well, uh...," Severus trailed off.

"Well, is the great Severus Snape speechless?" Petunia smirked.

Severus chuckled. Then he stopped and his eyes turned blank. "I came to see you."

"And why would that be?" Petunia's lip turned flat.

Severus chuckled once more. "Old friends can visit, can't they?"

Petunia looked at him oddly. "We were never friends. You were Lily's best friend."

"Not anymore," Snape muttered.

"And why would that be?"

"Ever since Lily married that Potter," he spat.

"Well, if she didn't, I would not have my nieces and nephews I have today. But, why would Lily give up her children like that?" Petunia wondered.

"If you ask me, Christopher and Evan will grow up to be spoiled brats," Severus said darkly.

Petunia rolled her eyes. "I barely know them, but I agree."

Then Madelyn came in and asked another dreaded question.

"How am I a witch?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Well, honey, your parents were a witch," Petunia tried to explain.

Madelyn looked thoughtful for a moment. "Where are mummy and daddy?"

Severus sighed once more and proceeded to explain. "Madelyn, your parents, James and Lily Potter, left you and your siblings here for safety reasons. You also have two more brothers-Christopher and Evan Potter."

"Weally?" Madelyn asked. Petunia nodded.

"I don't wan' go back dere. Mummy and daddy not nice for leaving us here. Me want Aunt Tuney, not mummy and daddy," Madelyn laughed, then gave her aunt a huge hug. Petunia melted inside and smiled on the outside.

Severus looked shocked for a moment then chuckled, much to the shock of Petunia.

"When do I wearn magic?" the little girl questioned.

"When you are 11, you go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy," Petunia grinned. Madelyn giggled.

"Well, go to sleep now, missy," Petunia scolded playfully. Madelyn pouted then ran back to her bed.

"That girl is quite...enthusiastic," Severus said.

Petunia nodded. "That she is."

Severus broke the silence after a moment. "So you might be wondering why I am here."

Petunia nodded once more. "Do you care to explain?"

Then Snape said the most surprising thing in the entire world.

"I would like to help you raise them."

Petunia was shocked for the longest time after that. How could a man-an ex follower of Voldemort himself-want to raise children? Unknowingly two of the children who destroyed him at that.

"W-what?"

"I know for a fact that Madelyn and Harry Potter are the Chosen Ones. Not Christopher and Evan Potter. I've brought that to everyone's attention, but no one seems to believe me. I would like to help you raise all your children, and love them as my own. Albus is being in denial-he says that Christopher and Evan have to be the ones to defeat Voldemort in the future. But, of course, I disagree.

"I believe that Lucas and Daniel don't have anything to do with Voldemort's defeat. In fact, neither do Christopher and Evan. How could the killing curse hit all of them at one time? No, that's the answer. The curse was shot in between Madelyn and Harry and re-bounded off the both of them. That's why they are chosen to defeat Voldemort himself when the time comes. The two of them may not live if Voldemort comes back. For a time, yes, but if one happens to kill the other then when the time comes, either Harry or Madelyn live, or Voldemort does. Not the three of them all together."

Petunia was skeptical for a moment. Then she said at last, "Yes, Severus, you may help me raise all of my kids. Not just Madelyn and Harry."


End file.
